A Solitary Blue reedited unslash version
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: Kai's alone in the world, with no one he can turn to when his life gets bad. And his life is bad, has always been bad, and keeps getting worse...the unslash version, the way it was meant to be when i first wrote it


A/N: Hey how's it going? This is story is just to help me get out of my writers' block, so don't expect it to be finished. This is the original, the way I intended this story to go before I was infected by the slash virus.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, can't sue, you know the drill.

A solitary blue, just like the lonely blue heron out on the lake. As far back as Kai could remember he had always been alone. He had no one, and he needed no one. There had always been the Bladebreakers, always around to offer their support and friendship but he doubted that they would understand, not that he wanted them to of course. Besides, it was for his own good that he kept his distance.

Kai stood alone in the rain. Soaked to the skin, he didn't feel like going home, not now, not ever. Nothing had changed. In fact, everything was the same as it was 9 years ago, when he had first come to live at his grandfather's, but it was now that Kai felt he couldn't stand it anymore. He had always been into beyblading, but ever since he had joined the Bladebreakers, he felt his entire life had changed. It was the first time he had ever bladed on a team, and even then he had never wanted to be _part _of the team. Even as a member of the Bladebreakers, he always bladed ALONE, and he intended to keep it that way.

His teammates weren't bad people, really they weren't, but the fact that they were there always there and always supporting him just made him want to get away from them even more. They always got under his skin, and just plain rubbed him the wrong way, some people more than others. For example, Tyson. His stubbornness to try and become friends with him was very irritating, Tyson was too thickheaded to realize Kai just wanted to be left alone. The others weren't _quite _as bad as Tyson, but nevertheless just as annoying. Max and Kenny weren't as vocal about it as Tyson, but they, too, insisted constantly that he needed to accept they were his friends and there was nothing he could to about it. They were always trying to involve him in everything they did, but at least knew where to draw the line. Last but not least was Rei. Rei was the only one who might have come close to understanding him, and truly accepting him, and it was unnerving. Kai tolerated him more than the others because Rei wasn't as hardheaded as the others and accepted his decision to stay separate from the group, even if he didn't agree with it.

Kai still stood in the rain, it was raining harder than ever, but he didn't really seem to notice. He walked along the streets of Japan, not caring that he was frozen cold, not caring that he was soaked. It was actually quite comforting, the rain eased the pain that his past caused him. He didn't care that he felt numb, because it numbed the pain in his heart, the pain that he felt when he found out the truth, the truth about his parents, the truth about his past. The truth.

He walked in the rain, glaring at anyone and everyone who got in his way. They all ran for shelter as the rain pounded harder and harder at the streets and sidewalks. No one wanted to endure the relentless pounding of the rain, not when they could be inside in their warm cozy homes. Except for Kai that is. He had no home to go to. No warm fire to warm him. No dry clothes to change into, and no family to welcome him home. There was only his grandfather. His sick, twisted, sadist of a grandfather, and he never wanted to see him again, not if he could help it. That was why he was in the rain, and walking. All alone.

Kai walked on the streets of Japan, all alone. Everyone was in their warm cozy homes, waiting for the rain to stop, so they could go outside again. But Kai wanted the rain to continue, because when it rained, it wasn't water falling from the sky, it was tears, tears that Kai could never cry, tears of loss, tears of being forgotten, and tears of sorrow that tormented him day and night, haunting his sleep and taking complete control of him.

Kai had always liked rain, it was calming, and it cried the tears he couldn't. They washed away the sorrow that consumed his very being. That was why he always felt better after it rained, it released the emotions he wasn't allowed to have. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed that there was someone else on the lonely deserted street. He didn't notice until he bumped into him. He didn't even look up, only grunted out an apology and continued on his way.

Suddenly, a cold wet hand grabbed his arm and forced Kai to look up. He was greeted with a familiar face. Very familiar.

"Rei," Kai's voice came out softly and slightly hoarse from the cold. A unexpected round of coughs suddenly seized him, and he gasped loudly for breath as coughs wracked his body. It passed moments later and he looked back up to see Rei's concerned face.

They both stood, saying nothing, and staring into each other's eyes. Kai was the first to look away. Those golden eye filled with curiosity and concern were too much for him to handle. Rei was too close to finding out the truth. Truth that Kai had buried away years ago in the deep corners of his mind.

Kai didn't need a confrontation, didn't want a confrontation, and most definitely did not have the energy for a confrontation. He quickly pushed passed Rei, hoping he would get the message that he wanted to be left alone, but unfortunately, didn't even manage to get past him because he was suddenly overcome with fatigue.

Kai cursed himself. He had been out for too long, twenty-eight hours to be exact. He had been wandering around the city for more than a day and a night without food or sleep, and wandering around in the rain had taken the last of his strength from him.

He swayed on his feet as he fought to stay conscious. His vision blurred in and out of focus. Kai instinctively gripped Rei to keep from falling over. He felt a reassuring arm around his waist before his legs gave way and he collapsed into Rei's arms.

"Kai, are you alright?" Rei's voice came to him from far away and Kai fought for another second of consciousness.

"Rei."

"What? WHAT?" Rei was in a panic know.

"If you tell anyone, I swear I'll kill you," Kai threatened in a weak voice, before welcoming the darkness

A/N: Kay that's it. I'll get another chapter up. Eventually. And I'm going to fight my urges to make this slash. See ya later!


End file.
